leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shyvana/@comment-178.166.54.236-20120629091105/@comment-88.186.19.90-20120703042838
Wriggles gives Shyvana sustain, I also have a habit of building a BT pretty early because I already have a resist boost with my ultimate. Flamebreath reduces enemy armor by 15%, which is pretty huge, on top of dealing magic damage per hit. Combined with the high damage on burnout, you can beat most solotops by out-dpsing them: if they build damage, you kill them rapidly, if they build tanky, they deal less damage and your DPS remains stronger with every spell rotation. Early phage is good, but shyvana sometimes benefits more from a BF glaive since it means that anything at melee range is burnt to crisp with burnout. Out of your list, I beat Cho gath, Dr. Mundo, Fiora, Gangplank, Garen, Irelia, Jarvan, Kennen, Mordekaiser, Pantheon, Rumble, Shen, Sion, Urgot, Volibear, WW, Wukong (or rather I don't allow him to snowball on me). Irelia has sustain indeed, but that's pretty much all she has on you, with enough damage you can tear through her armor and health, staying at melee range with your burnout is a big no-no if she wants to win the fight, if she builds armor then your abilites kill her even faster, if she builds MR you just outdamage her with your AAs; if you get your own sustain on top of all that you're invincible... Irelias need a lot of farm to be strong enough, your burnout lets you tear through minion waves, pushing it to her turret and denying her creeps while you go snowball on the enemy golems; if she uses her ult to depush, then you are almost sure to win the next fight, if not, she missed CS. You are worried about level 6, but shyv's level 6 gives her extra resistances that makes up slightly for the extra damage Irelia gains, obviously you shouldn't blindly take the fight as soon as you turn level 6, but if you played your cards right you should have a nice gold advantage already. Pre-6, you should be able to deny her hadcore. Kennen pokes a lot and is a pain, but merc treads go a long way in gimping his power, and your burnout mobility allows you to dodge his shuriken skillshot; I have to build Wit's end earlier than I'd like but once that's done all he can do is flee once I land a flamebreath since he is quite squishy. Wukong hits hard and his burst combo is very strong, as I said he has the advantage until you become too tanky and his burst doesn't give him a big enough advantage. The good thing is, you also reduce armor by 15%, so you are technically equal when fighting, you shouldn't be able to kill each other: he just stealths away, you burnout away, and he can't really outfarm you and your OP burnout; If you land a flamebreath on him and land 3 AAs, he won't be able to fight you, if he manages to land his cloud-stick combo, you must absolutely chase him and pound him back or you'll be at a disadvantage. Solotop is a snowbally lane, if you give a kill to the opponent, you probably won't fare well for the rest of the game, luckily for shyv, she has 2 escape mechanisms (burnout and ult) which don't really threaten her dueling abilities, so if she sees that the fight isn't going her way, she can retreat and keep on farming (more or less) efficiently under her tower until she is strong enough to fight again.